thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Roddy and Jonn and Hansel (Moving to the Ship)
Setting It had been a productive day for one Rodger Hammerstein the Third. Shifting through his coin purse, Roddy counted up the coins he'd gathered. Yes, a very nice haul indeed. Maybe he'd even buy someone a drink! ...Mmm, nah. Before entering the barracks, Roddy paused and creaked the door open, peering around to see who was in there. He didn't want to walk in on some- father/son moment. But it looked like only the son part of the duo was there. And hey, he had been meaning to check up on Jonn. Been long enough that everything should have calmed down by now! "Jonn!" he called, banging the door open. "How's my favorite slut!" Player 1: Jonn nearly jumped out of his chair by the fire, and also his skin. He slapped his notebook closed automatically but completely lost his pen as he spun around. Luckily, he recognized the voice before his hand dropped to one of his knives, and he immediately busted out laughing. "I'm good, but fuck, don't scare me like that." He probably hadn't known Roddy long enough to joke about throwing a knife at him. "Also, I'm a professional slut, thanks. Get it right." Player 2: "Like you don't just for fun either," Roddy said dismissively, thumping down in a nearby chair. Which promptly broke under his weight and dumped him on the floor. "I swear I'm graceful sometimes," Roddy deadpanned from the floor. Player 1: Jonn snorted. He glanced at his own chair and grabbed his pen before crossing his ankles and sitting down lightly next to Roddy on the floor. "I believe you, buddy," he said, in his fakest sincere voice. "And we'll tell Ripley that Hansel broke that chair. I hear she's a hardass." Player 2: Roddy shot bolt upright at the mention of Ripley. That's right, he wouldn't be too happy with Roddy's- Roddyness. "Yes good idea. He's bigger than me, it's believable." Nodding several times, he drilled the lie into his head. ...Ripley wouldn't use Zone of Truth over something as small as a chair would she? "She is. One of those. Very much so. It's- a bit terrifying sometimes." Roddy gave an exaggerated shudder. Player 1: Jonn watched him, amused. He'd been joking. Maybe Ripley was a bigger deal than he realized, or -- maybe Roddy was just a coward. Either way. "It'll be fine. It's just a chair. Pops'll take the ... fall for it. Eh?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Player 2: Roddy snickered, rolling his eyes at the pun. And then suddenly: "Oh hey, speaking of Hansel. Are you two- getting along now?" he asked cautiously. "I saw him going through your things. That time when you were all- mad and stuff." Player 1: Jonn wasn't sure what he was talking about at first. When did he and Hansel not get along? Then -- "Oh," he said slowly, not quite looking at Roddy. "Yeah, no, it's all fine. He's just being a little unreasonable." He waved it off. "He went through my stuff, huh? That's fuckin' rude." He paused. "You wanna go through his stuff to get back at him?" Player 2: Roddy hesitated. On the one hand, Hansel might get mad at him. On the other... Nah Hansel was too good natured for that. "Sure!" he said brightly, heaving to his feet. There was certainly more room to poke- but Roddy never made a habit of sticking his nose into other people's emotional business. "Onwards!" he declared dramatically, marching to Hansel's bunk. Jonn was a fun guy to hang out with. Roddy felt like they were on the same level in a lot of ways. Reminded him a lot of himself, actually. And Roddy knew where his lines were. Player 1: Jonn grinned and tagged along. He hadn't really expected Roddy to give in so fast. He guessed the fact that Hansel hadn't lost his mind over having a couple of glasses of beer chucked at him had convinced Roddy that he wasn't as scary as he looked. Like Jonn, Hansel kept a bag under his bed, but something twanged as Jonn reached for it. Oh, right. The mandolin. He pulled it out and handed it to Roddy while he fished back under for the bag. "He can't even play this. I really don't know why he has it." Player 2: Roddy lit up, promptly grabbing it and starting to strum it a bit. And then winced at the twanging noise. "I see what you mean," he complained, starting to fiddle with the knobs to tune it. "I'm not the best at a mandolin but I don't make people's ears bleed, I wonder if Hansel would like lessons." Roddy was half talking to himself, picking at the strings. "Has he ever tuned this? It's terrible. I think it needs to go get the strings replaced." Player 1: Jonn aww'd at the mention of Roddy giving Hansel lessons as he grabbed the bag and sat down on Hansel's bed. He didn't know if Hansel would like it, but the mental image of Hansel actually delicately picked at the strings of the instrument were already making him bite his lip to keep from grinning too wide. "Yeah, he never mentioned playing a mandolin before he stopped going out to sea. I don't think he knows how to do anything with it." He dug into the bag. Usual stuff -- Hansel's old compass, some healing potions. He paused when his hand landed on a little vial marked as a truth serum. That was new. He pulled it out and held it where Roddy could see it. "Ooh. Mysterious." Player 2: Roddy frowned at the mandolin. There was something off, something more than just the tuning... Oh what's that Jonn had? Setting it aside, he leaned over and read the markings. "Truth serum?! He'd better not use that on me!" Roddy said, crossing his arms. "I am a con artist, my ability to lie is very important to me. What else is in there?" he asked, grabbing a side of the bag and peering into it. Player 1: Jonn hadn't even thought about Hansel using it on one of them. "Nah, he wouldn't do that. He trusts us." Right? Probably. Hmm. He studied the vial as if it could tell him something else, letting Roddy riffle through the herbalism and alchemist kits, the waterskin, the collapsible telescope -- Hansel's stuff was normally really boring. This was new. Jonn didn't think he liked it. He also wasn't paying enough attention, and only noticed Hansel when he spoke from the doorway. He looked as grim as usual, but not more so. "What the fuck, guys. Come on." Player 2: Roddy had grabbed the telescope and was using it to stare at the wall. Hansel sneaking up on them caused him to jump, letting out a small screech as he dropped it. Thankfully on the bed. "Hansel! We were going through your stuff," he said with a bright sunny smile. "OH! And look what we found!" Grabbing the mandolin, he brandished it at Hansel. Still with that same blinding grin. Player 1: It was rare that Jonn saw Hansel move that fast anymore. He was across the room in an instant, snatching the mandolin away so fast Jonn thought the neck might crack. "Don't touch that," he snapped, but settled once it was in his hand. "Just ... don't touch it, all right." Jonn rolled his eyes, picking the spyglass up to drop it back into his bag unceremoniously. "Jeez, Pops, calm down. I heard you went through my shit." Hansel scowled. Player 2: Roddy flinched, instinctively on his feet and backing away. But it was fine. Hansel had just wanted his mandolin. Everything was- fine. "You know I was going to offer you lessons but I'm re-thinking my generosity now." His words were snippy, but his tone more shaky. Well Helm's beardthat went well, better keep talking so they'll forget about that bit. "Yes I saw you," he said, regaining some of that ol' Roddy charm. "We were just returning the favor." Player 1: Hansel relaxed. Jonn caught him wince at the way Roddy had backpedaled. He was such a softie; Jonn had to snicker at him. He also just looked confused at the quick mention of music lessons, then guilty when Roddy called him out again for going through Jonn's stuff. God, the man had a lot of emotions. "Look," he defended, gesturing at Jonn, "he ran off to do something stupid and I had to see if he'd gone armed." He shot Jonn a glare. "And he had." (Jonn was just glad he hadn't found out about the second time.) Player 2: Roddy started to say something, but quickly clamped his mouth shut. This was infringing on the father/son bickering that Roddy wanted no part of. Nope, nada, no siree. "Well no one important died, you're both here," he said breezily, reaching out and clapping Jonn's shoulder. "Now your both even and can forget about it- or at least not drag me into it." Player 1: "He's right," Hansel said, as Jonn scowled at no one important died. "Let's not fight about it." Jonn sighed dramatically. "Fiiine. It's fine." "Anyway, we're moving." He took his bag from Jonn like he'd said nothing of any consequence, but the way he didn't look at Jonn while he said it meant he knew it wasn't nothing. "What? I liked it here," Jonn whined immediately. He gestured next to him. "Roddy's here." Player 2: "Moving? Since when? I didn't know you were moving," Roddy said, looking back and forth between the two. Of course he'd also been avoiding them since the whole 'incident' for a while. "Moving where?" Grabbing his hat, he started twisting it around in his clawed hands. "Staying in the city at least?" he asked. He liked Jonn, and he'd yet to find any real buttons of Hansel's. The mandolin didn't count, Hansel'd just ripped it away not- anyway. Player 1: "Since just now." Hansel paused. "I don't know if either of you know Sugar. That pink tiefling?" To Roddy, he said, "We saved her from slavers, I guess. I was concussed that day, I dunno." Before Jonn could object that he didn't know that story and he really needed to hear it, Hansel went on. "Anyway, she owns that ship now, and I'm gonna help her with it, so it'll be easier to live there. It's a pirate ship." Jonn gasped inadvertently, his eyes going wide, his back straightening. "Pirate ship? We're gonna live on a pirate ship?" He knew Hansel was doing this on purpose, but he was still excited, and grabbed Roddy because he was closer than Hansel. "Come live with us on the pirate ship!" Player 2: "I'm half convinced your concussed or hungover every day," Roddy mumbled. He twitched a bit at Jonn's sudden grab, glancing from him to Hansel. "Well, er, I mean, is there room?" Pink teifling- was it that one Roddy tried to lynch in the tombs? What was her name, Spice? "Are you sure she, er, won't mind?" he asked. She did seem too stupid to hold a grudge, but surface impressions weren't always right. Player 1: Hansel waved it off. "There's definitely room. I dunno. You can ask her." Jonn tugged at Roddy's arm, conspiratorially hissing, "Ask forgiveness, not permission! C'mon! Pirate ship!" Hansel snorted. Player 2: On the one hand, Roddy was being invited to go live with two people who were high on his list of current allies. On the other... Yeah whatever was on the other was going to be lame. "All right!" Roddy declared, diving for his bunk to get his things. Which most of which were already in the gunnysack- unpacking was more trouble than it was worth most of the time. After collecting the few things he'd left outside of it, he came barreling back to the other two, brandishing his rapier in one hand and lute in the other. "Let's be off!" he declared, dramatically pointing his sword. It came perilously close to Hansel's eye. Player 1: Hansel grimaced, leaning away from the sword, but Jonn was too busy practically giggling with delight. He grabbed his bag while Roddy was doing the same -- everything was already in it. He complained, but he'd been ready to move ever since they'd started crashing at the barracks. Too many random, nosy people around. Well, Roddy, for one. But at least Roddy was fun. Between Roddy nearly poking Hansel's eye out and Jonn bouncing with excitement next to him, Hansel looked for a moment like he thought he'd made a bad decision. Then he sighed and swung his bag onto his back, holding the mandolin more gently. "All right. Let's go." Player 2: Roddy was the first one out the door, barreling past the two faster than a six foot tortle had any right to. Only a moment later his head poked around the corner. "It just occured to me, I don't know where we're going." END Category:Text Roleplay